


hold my hand

by kerohu



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M, Vampire AU, vampires biting each other because why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22207966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerohu/pseuds/kerohu
Summary: “i trust you.” hongjoong cuts in, baring his neck as invitation. “i love you.”
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 98





	hold my hand

“are you sure?” seonghwa says, sending shivers down hongjoong’s spine as he tries to calm himself down.

“sure, why not?” he laughs, but seonghwa catches his slight hesitation. 

“hey,” seonghwa pulls away, his hands holding hongjoong’s face up, “we don't have to do this if you don't want to, we can get the blood bags, we can-”

“i trust you.” hongjoong cuts in, baring his neck as invitation. “i love you.” 

seonghwa smiles, “i love you too, baby. hold my hand, it'll feel different.” 

seonghwa’s fangs grace hongjoong’s neck, tongue licking at his skin while hongjoong is whimpering under his touch. “i'll let you bite me later, so we can share this bond.” 

hongjoong nods, “i trust you.” 

*** 

“we literally have two refrigerators full of blood bags, why are two oldest vampires biting each other?” jongho questions, biting off the bag with too much force, spilling half of the bag on himself. 

yeosang is quick, quicker than any normal vampires, lapping up the spilled blood, holding jongho against the fridge door, biting his lower lip once he's done. 

yeosang waves at jongho before walking away, and he catches yunho grinning at him. 

“i- i- i need a drink.” he says, putting the ripped bag back into the fridge, following yeosang’s lingering scent. 

yunho looks over to mingi, sharing the same look while wooyoung is still confused as to why san is draping himself over him, trying to bite him with his baby fangs. 

“are you teething?” wooyoung pries open san’s mouth while san is still trying to bite his sire’s hands. 


End file.
